Romance in paradise
by Four Compass
Summary: Nagisa, Haruka, Gou, Rei and Makoto head back for another weekend of training but when they decide to play a little game in the forest something strange happens and a romance blossoms. And expect a new multi chapter story soon! Also I own nothing but the plot.


Haruka, Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto were lined up at the starting blocks, getting ready for a friendly competition to keep them in shape for the upcoming competition. Right as they tensed to jump in, Gou came running out of the office holding a packet of papers. "Wait!" She said and the four boys got off the blocks ad walked over to Gou. "Whatcha got there Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked. "First, its Kou, secondly do you remember that summer camp we did last year?" She asked them. "Yes." They all replied, remembering the time Rei almost drowned. "Well, this year, we're going to do it again!" Gou said, excitedly. They all cheered at the announcement. But then Haruka, remembering the way they got there last time, asked if they'd have to use the same squid boat they used last time. "No." Replied Gou. "Ama-chan said she would lend us the money for the boat fare to the island!" But as Gou said that, Amakata came out of the office and approached the group. "Why aren't you practicing?" Amakata asked. "I was telling them about the camp and that you're lending us money for the boat fare!" Gou answered before anyone else could. "Actually, I can't lend you the money. I'm short on money and I have bills to pay. Sorry." Amakata said. "Well you know what this means right?" Gou said to them. "Time to ask Coach Sasabe." They all replied in unison.

After they had asked Coach Sasabe and he begrudgingly agreed, the Swim club left on the squid catching boat with Nagisa and Gou cheering and Haruka , Makoto and Rei sitting in the back.

After they arrived, they set up the tents while Ama-chan went and checked into her cabin, as Gou would be sleeping with the rest of the team albeit in a seperate tent. Ama-chan had tried to get her to stay in the cabin but Gou had insisted. By the time they had finished setting up it was dusk so they went inside their tents and slept, glad for sleep before the grueling training they would endure tomorrow.

The Club had woken up early and cooked a quick breakfast, as they wanted to start training as soon as possible. They had all improved significantly since the last time they had been out here, Rei was keeping pace with Makoto and Nagisa and as always, Haruka was a few feet ahead. They finished the exercise surprisingly quickly, swimming and running all three islands before supper was started. "Wow that was amazing!" Ama-chan and Gou praised. While the Swim Club regained their breath, Amakata started to make dinner. They kept hovering around the grill until finally Ama-chan finally yelled at them to go do something less annoying. Nagisa suggested that they take a walk through the woods surrounding the island. Gou said she would go and was the only person who went with Nagisa. They mostly walked in silence occasionally pointing at some local wildlife. After a few minutes, Nagisa began to strike up a conversation. "There's a lot more here than there looks huh?" He said, smiling. "Yeah. I'm surprised at how much wildlife is still here despite all the people." Gou replied. "Hey, how bout a little game of forest hide and seek?" Nagisa asked with one of his mischievous, playful smiles. "Fine. You go hide though." Gou said and pushed him towards the woods. As he ran off, she began to count and after she made it to 30 she shouted to him that she was ready and ran into the woods.

Nagisa could hear her coming from a mile away and that made it easy to move soundlessly from tree to tree. All he had to do was hear where she was coming from and move to behind a tree farther from her. Plus he had an advantage. Nagisa had on a green sweatshirt which allowed him to blend in with the grass on the ground and the low hanging branches. As Gou moved towards him and he moved from tree to tree he got an idea. Nagisa would stay just out of sight until he was almost behind Gou, then he would pop out from behind her and scare her. Nagisa heard her coming and got behind a tree a few feet from her. As Gou scanned her surroundings Nagisa approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. Gou jumped forward and screamed. She fell to the ground and saw Nagisa. "You jerk!" She shouted at Nagisa as he cracked up laughing. "Don't do that again!" She shouted. Sensing the edge in her voice he stopped laughing and offered her his hand and helped her up. "Sorry about that. I heard you bounding through the woods like a bear and I couldn't resist." Nagisa said as he pulled her up. As Gou stood up, she hit her toe on a branch and fell forward, falling right into Nagisa. Gou plunged into his arms, still outstretched from helping her up. She tried to stop herself from faceplanting into his chest by sticking out her arms but accidentally wrapped her arms around him, misjudging the width of his chest. As Gou pretty much hugged him, her heart started beating faster and she felt this strange feeling. He wasn't as muscular as the other boys on the club but she was just as entranced by him. She didn't want to let him go. Ever. She could have spent an eternity in his arms. "Uh Gou?" Nagisa said as he poked her a little. "I think we should get back to the campsite." "Oh uh yeah." Gou said, not bothering to correct him.

When they got back to the campsite it was dusk and there was no food left for them. Rei, Makoto and Haruka said nothing and headed towards their tents. A few minutes later Gou and Nagisa headed off to sleep as well. Nagisa had been sleeping quite soundly until he heard a sound coming from the beach. Curious, he pulled on his sweatshirt and went outside. Nagisa saw a figure walking on the beach, occasionally kicking some water. He walked down to the beach and saw it was Gou. He jogged up beside her and tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you doing up Gou?" "Eh I don't really know myself." She said and walked over to a place a bit further and sat down. Nagisa walked over and sat down next to her. "Why are you up anyway?" Gou asked. "I heard you down at the beach." Nagisa replied, laying down in the sand. "Today was fun was fun wasn't it?" He said smiling. "Yeah." Gou sighed and blushed, thinking back to the forest. "That was quite an interesting game of hide and seek." Nagisa said almost as if he had read Gou's mind. "But why did you hug me?" "I didn't mean to." She said blushing slightly. "I tripped on a branch. Don't think that it meant anything." She said, flicking him in the nose. "Ok. But does this one matter?" Nagisa said and he embraced Gou, taking her off guard a bit. She hugged him back and whispered in his ear. "Yes." And released him. They both lay back in the sand and gazed at the stars until they both fell asleep, Gou's head laying on Nagisas stomach.


End file.
